Crossover 2
by sugar1113
Summary: This is the second story in my crossovers and you didn't need to read the first crossover to understand this one. Although you will need to read my story Robin's Sister to understand who Gray Dove is. Thanks Sugar :)


**Gray Dove's POV**

Gray Dove blinked and looked around in confusion. She had just fallen to the floor in the middle of a Justuce League meeting although it seemed that they were in the mountain. The heroes were all staring at her so she got to her feet shakily.

"Um hi" she said awkwardly.

"Who are you and what business do you have being here?" Batman asked her in his 'I'm annoyed and you better answer me quickly' voice.

"I'm Gray Dove?" She said in a confused voice. Last she heard of, Batman still knew who she was!

"What is your purpose here?" Superman asked.

"I don't know. Fate was casting a protection spell and thensometging went wrong and then I went to this weird world where the JLA didn't exist and now I'm super lost" she told him. Batman glared at her and she took a step back.

"Bruce, it's me, Lina" she told him. His glare deepened.

"How do you know my name?" He interrogated.

"Because you-oh! I get it, I'm sorry to bother you" she said as she backed away. She had just realized that she might be in another different dimension! So none of them would know who she was! She dashed off to the zeta beams and was relieved when her bypass still worked. It sent her to a random city and she felt guilty seeing the Leaguers rush towards her to try and stop her.

She arrived in a place called Jump City and heard a store alarm go off. She rushed to it and apprehended a common crook before she was suddenly surrounded. A boy who looked like an older version of Robin was in front of her, a weird girl with pink hair and glowing green eyes was floating behind her, a girl in a dark blue cloak was floating to her immedaite right, an all green boy was crouching to her left and behind him was another boy that looked to be partly made of machines. She jumped in surprise and the Robin look alike studied her carefully.

"Look I don't want any trouble. I was just catching that theif but if this is your city then I'll leave" Gray Dove assured them. Not-Robin-but-kind-of-Robin tilted his head at her.

"Who are you?" He asked. Gray Dove was surprised to see that even his voice sounded like her brother, just a bit older.

"I'm Gray Dove and I need to find Cathleen Grayson" she told him. She figured that was the wrong thing to say when he scowled at her.

"Cathleen Grayson died nine years ago" Weird-Robin told her. She frowned. This would be a whole lot harder if she was supposed to be dead in this world.

"Why would you ask about Cathleen?" Weird-Robin asked her. She sighed and shook her head.

"You wouldn't understand" she told him. He raised his eyebrows and she gave another sigh.

"I'm not from around here but I thought Cathleen might be able to help me. Apparently not, so I need to leave" she told him. He made a waving motion with his hand and she braced for a fight when the young heroes surrounding her closed in.

"Come quietly and I won't kill you for mentioning Cathleen" Weird-Robin told her. She raised an eyebrow in return.

"I don't have time for games. I need to get back home. Please, Dick, let me go" she pleaded. His frown deepened.

"How did you-"

"Because I'm very observant" she cut him off. She threw a leg out to trip the boys to her left and frowned in concentration when they both dodged it easily. She tried to fight all of them but was caught after a few minutes when the dark cloaked girl trapped her using magic. They carried her, struggling, to a large tower shaped like a T and finally set her down in an interogation room. She was strapped to a chair but thankfully they didn't try to remove her mask or her gear.

"Now, let's try this again. Who are you?" Weird-Robin asked.

"My superhero name is Gray Dove but I usually go by Lina" she answered. The room was painted in red and white striped that reminded her of the circus and it was starting to make her panic. Though she wouldn't show it.

"What happened to Cathleen?" She asked them. The heroes all hesitated before Weird-Robin gave her an answer.

"She died in an accident when the ropes snapped on the trapeze she was issuing with her parents. They didn't have a net and they died when they hit the floor. It was later proved to be sabotage and the criminal responsible was caught" Weird-Robin told her. She looked to the floor.

"It wasn't your fault" Gray Dove told him. He glared at her.

"Yes it was! It should have been me!" Weird-Robin shouted.

"I know for a fact that she would have been heartbroken if the roles had been reversed. You all would have died that day" Gray Dove told him. The other heroes had been watching their argument like a tennis match and finally one decided to step in.

"Rob, I don't know what she's talking about but you need to snap out of it. You're yelling and that's unlike you" the dark cloaked girl said softly. Weird-Robin sighed and made to leave the room. Silently his friends followed behind him and Gray Dove was left alone. She used a well hidden lock pick to escape her bindings and auickly hacked the door to let her out. She found Weird-Robin sitting on a chair bread the door and walked up to him.

"I know she wouldn't have blamed you because I wouldn't have" Gray Dove told him as she slowly took off her mask.

"Lee?" Weird-Robin asked.

"I'm from another dimension by I'm still me" she told him as he pulled her into a hug.

"I've mourned you a thousand times a day. What miracle allowed you to be here?" Weird-Robin asked her.

"As I said, I'm from an alternate dimension. However, in my dimension, both of us lived. We were both adopted by Bruce and you became Robin to his Batman. I knew Bruce wouldn't allow me to don the cape with him so I created my own superhero identity. Batman created a Team for young superhero sidekicks and you were second in command until last year. Eventually you found out and I joined the Team. After that I got in some trouble and Fate was going to put some magic protection thing on me. I came out in a world that didn't have the JLA and then Batman came over from my world to save me. Then things happened and I ended up here" she explained. Older-Robin continued to look at her as though she were an angel straight from heaven, but she knew he understood what she had said. He held her in a tight hug and she could tell he was holding back tears.

"It's always been my dream to see you again. Are you sure I'm not asleep?" Older-Robin asked her.

"I'm fully here and I can promise you that I would never blame you for surviving" she told him honestly. He smiled and they talked about their lives. Cathleen was sad to find that he had completely given up his persona as Dick Grayson and had completely embraced Robin. She was also sad to hear that he had had a falling out with Bruce and they never talked anymore. She goaded him into promising that he would tell his Teen Titan friends that he was Richard Grayson and that he would call Bruce at least once a month to check in.

"I know that you don't want to wait until his funeral to see his face again" she joked. He laughed and multiple tes he told her that it was amazing to him just hearing her talk. She promised him she wouldn't leave him anytime soon and eventually fell asleep in his arms.

**TT Robin's POV **{TT means teen titans}

Robin was so enthralled talking with her that's almost didn't notice her tiny yawns until she promptly fell asleep on him. He smiled down at her and gently carried her to one of the Teen Titans' guest rooms. He set her down and hesitated before he left to grab breakfast.

His team was already in the room so he called for their attention. He told them his secret identity and, after they had gotten over the shock, he told them the reason why. None of them had dry eyes when they heard that he had gotten to speak to a alternate version of his little sister that he was alive and happy. His friends thanked him for sharing so much with them and vowed that his gift of information would only bring them closer to one another.

Later they were all in the living room, minus Cathleen because she was sleeping, and they got a call. Beast Boy presses answer and Batman's face suddenly filled ten screen

"Robin, we are looking for a rogue hero. She hacked our zetas and crashed an important League meeting. The zeta tells us her last coordinates were in your city" Batman told him. Rubin bit back a scowl.

"Yes we have heard from your 'rogue hero' she's completely harmless" Robin answered.

"She is highly dangerous and despite her age she is quite accomplished and should not be trusted" Batman told him. Robin couldn't hide his scowl now.

"She's from an alternate dimension and she has revealed her identity to us. I would trust her no matter what dimension she was from" Robin growled. Batman looked shocked but he quickly recovered.

"Robin, if she's from a different dimension then there's no telling what she'll do. She couldn't have a very different personality from whoever you think she is a duplicate of" Batman warned.

"She told me about her world and I have come to believe that it is similar to ours. Although the times lines differ starting nine years ago. I would trust her with my life and she is no duplicate. She doesn't just have the same face as someone who was once very close to me, she has the mannerisms, quirks, and personality. She told me how overwhelmed she was when she appeared in the mountain and felt hurt that you didn't recognize her until she realized what was going on. Even if she was lying, I don't care. My friends and I were able to catch her once and we could do it again. Just seeing her, even if she is from a different dimension, was worth it" Robin told him. Batman looked as though he was about to shout at his former protege, but Superman stepped in.

"Robin, just be careful. She didn't look old enough to be a single operative so we assume that someone _will _come after her. Please just don't let her bring your guard down" Superman pleaded. Robin shook his head sharply.

"I don't care. Seeing my sister has made me happier than I've been in nine years. She could be an assassin and I still wouldn't try to be cold with her" Robin told them while simultaneously hanging up on the call. His friends looked at him for a second and he feared that they would get on to him for being so cross with the Leaguers but they only congratulated him. He smiled and then looked to the doorway as a yawning Cathleen stumbled in.

"What's up guys?" She asked groggily.

"Nothing much Lee. How was your 34 hour nap?" Robin asked with a slight smile.

"Very relaxing. Those fluffy blankets are heaven" she replied easily. She looked around and Robin handed her a breakfast plate.

"Oh thanks" she did happily as she sat down and started on her breakfast. While she ate, she shared superhero stories with the Titans. They were all really nice to her and found that it was hard to get mad or annoyed at the young girl. Robin absolutely loved talking with her and her giggles made him laugh as well. He could tell his friends were pleased to see him so happy and he smiled at them whenever they looked over to him. He couldn't be more happy sitting between Starfire and his sister, hanging out with the rest of his friends.

Soon after she had finished eating, they got a call for a robbery that was being committed by Slade. Cathleen put in her mask and gave him a look when he tried to tell her to stay at the Tower. He shrugged it off and she hitched a ride on the back of his motorcycle.

When they got there, the Team immediately split up to fight the Slade bots. They had worked together so long that they easily took down the bots with Gray Dove helping wherever she could.

"Oh Robin, none of your friends care about you. You would be so much better off with me" Slade told him in his evil silky smooth voice.

"Not likely you weirdo" Gray Dove yelled as she took down a bot near them.

"Awww isn't that nice. Another recruit for the Titans. Will this one end up dead like the last one? Will you fail her like you fail everyone else?" Slade asked with a smirk.

"Robin has never failed me and he isn't capable of it" Gray Dove shouted giving Robin a secret smile as she dodged a blast and pushed him out of the day of a malfunctioning bot. He smiled back at her and suddenly felt way better about facing Slade.

"You can't torture me with all that crap you usually say. I've got my friends with me and I'd never betray them" Robin shouted as he threw a punch at Slade.

"Big change in attitude there Apprentice. Do your friends still not know about how you killed your sister?" Slade asked.

"A friend helped me realize that it wasn't my fault" Robin answered, giving Gray Dove another smile. Slade looked furious that Robin wasn't responding to any of his jibes and Robin saw the moment that he realized who was to blame for this sudden change. Slade pressed a button on his arm controller and suddenly there was even more Slade bots and Gray Dove was surrounded by three mean looking androids. They advanced in her and Robin started in alarm when she was almost caught by the blasts. He couldn't get to her through the multiple Slade bots in front of him but he tried. He was almost to her when one of the androids grabbed her arm and pulled her into a tight hold with a sharp looking blade against her throat. Gray Dove froze and Robin lunges toward her with a roar. The android side stepped and blasted into the air, coming to land by Slade. Slade looked to Gray Dove with apprehension and tore off her mask in one swift move. He took a step back as he recognized her and turned to sneer at Robin.

"I don't know how she's alive but I can assure you that this time she will die and it will be because of you" Slade said with an evil smile. He motioned to the Android and it was about to dig the blade deeper into her skin when a batarang appeared in its arm. The arm was secured off and Gray Dove looked hopefully to Batman who was standing on a rooftop a few feet away.

"You just couldn't stay out of trouble now could you, Lina?" Batman asked. Gray Dove smiled at him and Robin was shocked to see her tackle him with a hug.

"Oh Batman. The Justice League here is so weird and no one knew me in this world!" Gray Dove rambled.

"I know I've met them and their Batman seemed quite surprised to see me" Not-Batman said with a smile. Robin was shocked to see this man, who looked like his mentor, actually smiling while he still had the cowl donned.

"I hope you don't mind if I steal her away" Not-Batman said easily. Robin nodded because he didn't trust his voice and the smiling Batman disappeared with Gray Dove hugging him. Robin looked at his friends and shrugged. Then they continued to fight Slade.

_Flashback two hours earlier in Mount Justice_

_**Batman's POV**_

_He was suddenly falling to the floor and he did a somersault to regain his balance. He quickly took in the figures before him and nodded. He turned to the alternate dimension version of himself and held out a hand._

"_I'm looking for Gray Dove. Pleased to meet you, I'm Batman" he said cordially. The alternate-Batman looked at him before extending his hand as well._

"_656787?" alternate Batman said waiting patiently for an answer. Batman understood the code since he had created it as well. It was so that a alternate dimension version of himself could say that they were also a hero and that they protected justice._

"_323454" Batman answered. The alternate Batman nodded and stepped back._

"_A girl calling herself Gray Dove appeared in the middle of our meeting almost two days ago. I'm assuming you're here to take her home?" Alternate Batman asked._

"_Yes. Do you know where she is?" Batman asked._

"_She went to Jump City. Is there anything you require to return to your world?" Alternate Batman asked._

"_The spell that took her here was meant to protect her from magic but it activates after forty hours in each dimension and transports her to a new dimension if it perceives a threat. A sorcerer will need to send her directly back to our world or she will just go to the next dimension if someone tries to touch her" Batman answered. Alternate Batman nodded and programmed the zeta to take Batman to Jump City._

"_Good luck" Alternate Batman said evenly. And then Batman was being transported to Jump City._

_End of flashback_

**Batman's POV**

Batman explained what had occurred as they walked to the zeta and Gray Dove nodded to show she understood. After a second they were back in Mount Justice.

Batman was leading her to the alternate Dr Fate when she disappeared. He panicked for a second before realizing that she had just been transported to the next dimension. He strode quickly over to the alternate Dr Fate and the sorcerer nodded.

"I can send you after her but the spell will take three hours to prepare" the sorcerer told him. Batman nodded and leaned against the wall to await the time when he could go after Lina.


End file.
